1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optimal recording power calibration method for improving seeking stability on a power calibration area, and more particularly to an optimal recording power calibration method for improving seeking stability on the power calibration area according to a blanking area reserving step and/or a data recording step, which are/is newly added.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a data distribution area of typical optical disk. Referring to FIG. 1, the optical disk includes a center hole, an unrecordable area, a power calibration area (PCA), a programmable memory area (PMA), a lead-in area, a program area and a recordable user area. Thus, when an optimal recording power calibration step is being performed, the power calibration area serves as a test recording area. The optimal recording power calibration step pertains to the prior art, so detailed descriptions will be omitted.
FIG. 2 is a schematic illustration showing the distribution of test data recorded onto the power calibration area PCA according a conventional optimal recording power calibration method. As shown in FIG. 2, no reserved blanking area or optimal (or preferred) power area exists between the OPC test recording area A and the OPC test recording area B adjacent thereto. Thus, the conventional optimal recording power calibration method has the following drawbacks.
First, most of the recording power used in the power calibration area is not the optimal recording power, so its logical address (or referred to as a RF ID) cannot be easily decoded.
Second, the physical addresses (or referred to as wobble IDs) of some disks cannot be decoded easily after the disks are recorded.
Because the first and second factors cause the poor seeking stability of the optical storage device on the power calibration area from the optical storage disk, a longer seeking time is needed or even the seeking fails.